Mission 6
Mission 6 is a story mission. Available at level 15 after completing the quest Luna's calling.. Contains ghosts level 15 and 16. Mission 6 Head of Transportation, Seer Famicrew's Kweeshark is using the Netherworld Train to transport Ghosts from the Netherworld to the Human World. The Human World's subway station is the last stop. This mission is to capture and remove the Head of Transportation, Seer, and then destroy the link between the Human World and the Netherworld. Perfect Clear Requirement *Points: Higher than 20000 points *Time: Within 28 minutes *Deaths: None Perfect Clear Reward Soul of Rebirth (Party) ×1 Mission Clear Reward Exp Rate 28996. *Chain Watch Necklace *Disciplinary Results Soma Charity *Energizer Pendant *Hell Trainmaster's Soma Truth *Lost Items Ring *Skilled Defense Ring *Spring Watch Soma Charity *Technician Pendant Guide #Talk to Tweener by walking up to him. #Accept All Roads Go Though the Sewer1/11. #Move to the end of the sewer. #Turn in All Roads Go Though the Sewer1/11. #Talk to Mart Owner by walking up to him. #Accept Underground Mineral Water2/11. #Kill 10 ghosts in area. #Turn in Underground Mineral Water2/11. #Talk to Tweener by walking up to him. #Accept Avoid Surveillance3/11. #Move north-east and press D to zone into Skyscaper Street. #Move south-east and press D to zone into Skyscraper Street 2. #Move east and press D to zone into Subway Station Building. #Turn in Avoid Surveillance3/11. #Accept Under 0.5% Calibration Error5/11. #Kill 25 ghosts in area. #Turn in Under 0.5% Calibration Error5/11. #Accept Menace Robot6/11. #Move east and press D to zone into Subway Platform. #Turn in Menace Robot6/11. #Accept Plan to Capture Pickpockets7/11. #Get 10 memory chips from Endless Slay in 5 minutes. #Turn in Plan to Capture Pickpockets7/11. #Talk to Heepah Heepah by walking up to him. #Accept The Netherworld's Railroad 9998/11. #Get 5 tickets from Storm Vacuy. #Turn in The Netherworld's Railroad 9998/11. #Accept The Hijack Bros9/11. #Move north-east and press D to zone into Netherworld Room. #Kill all ghosts in area. #Turn in The Hijack Bros9/11. #Accept Ghost Spirit Adaptation Increase by 30%10/11. #Kill 30 ghosts in area. #Turn in Ghost Spirit Adaptation Increase by 30%10/11. #Accept Where is the Train Going Now?11/11. #Move east and press D to zone into Netherworld Guestroom 2. #Kill Seer. #Mission Complete Maps NPCs: The Clothing Merchant *(phone in Skyscraper Street 2) The Young Girl Fan Who is Lost(4/11) Sewer Ghosts: *Scarlet Tang ×8 *Wicked Migul ×30 NPCs: Tweener *All Roads Go Though the Sewer1/11 - Investigate where the end of the sewer goes. *Avoid Surveillance3/11 - Go to Luna. Mart Owner *Underground Mineral Water2/11 - Kill 10 ghosts in area. Skyscaper Street Ghosts: *Fog Vampy ×18 *Scarlet Tang ×7 Skyscraper Street 2 Ghosts: *X-201A ×21 *X-207F ×65 Subway Station Building Ghosts: *X-201A ×8 *X-207F ×12 NPCs: Luna *Under 0.5% Calibration Error5/11 - Kill 25 ghosts in area. *Menace Robot6/11 - Go to Genova. Subway Platform Ghosts: *Endless Slay ×12 *Storm Vacuy ×4 NPCs: Genova *Plan to Capture Pickpockets7/11 - Get 10 memory chips from Endless Slay in 5 minutes. Heepah Heepah *The Netherworld's Railroad 9998/11 - Get 5 tickets from Storm Vacuy. *The Hijack Bros9/11 - Kill all ghosts in Netherworld Room. Netherworld Room Party map. Ghosts don't respawn. Ghosts: *Oldest Hijack Bro ×1 *Younger Hijack Bro ×1 *Youngest Hijack Bro ×1 Netherworld Guestroom 1 Ghosts: *Endless Slay ×16 *Fog Vampy ×18 *Storm Vacuy ×9 NPCs: Luna *Ghost Spirit Adaptation Increase by 30%10/11 - Kill 30 ghosts in area. *Where is the Train Going Now?11/11 - Kill Seer in Netherworld Guestroom 2. Netherworld Guestroom 2 Party map. Ghosts: *Endless Slay ×5 *Fog Vampy ×5 *Seer ×1 *Storm Vacuy ×6 See Also #Luna's calling. #The Young Girl Fan Who is Lost(4/11) #Missions #''List of mission 6 ghosts'' Category:Missions Category:Seoul Missions